<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【进巨乙女】今夜无人入眠（r） by RURUKO96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079542">【进巨乙女】今夜无人入眠（r）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RURUKO96/pseuds/RURUKO96'>RURUKO96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RURUKO96/pseuds/RURUKO96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>嫖莱纳和吉克，莱纳女主双箭头，女主没有姓名因为我懒得想。很雷，十个小时之内肝出来的八千字长车，可能有错别字或者bug，请谅解。<br/>预警：3p，强迫，暴力行为，体内射尿。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reiner Braun/Reader, Zeke Yeager/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【进巨乙女】今夜无人入眠（r）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有人在跟踪莱纳。</p><p>莱纳虽然刚喝了不少酒，脑袋被酒精搅和的醉醺醺的，但身为战士的警惕性让他清醒，夜晚的冷风更让他每一根汗毛都谨慎地竖直。</p><p>对方也十分小心，总和莱纳保持一段不远不近的距离，没有贸然接近他。</p><p>莱纳故意拐去了一条离家相反的路，这是死胡同。跟踪者大意地跟随在莱纳身后进了巷子，却被早已有所防备的莱纳反剪双手压在墙上。</p><p>对方经受过系统的搏斗训练，在被莱纳制住的同时猛地用后脑勺去击打莱纳的鼻梁。但两个人的体型差距太大了，莱纳单手就足以把对方举起，任由自己的鼻血滴滴答答落在军服前襟上。</p><p>莱纳拽下了跟踪者的兜帽，他原本以为对方是中东的间谍——马莱和中东地区的战争正打到白热化的阶段，但他看到了一张完全意想不到的脸。年轻女人的脸颊上还带着刚才磕在墙上的擦伤，紫色的眼睛里盛满了怒火。“莱纳·布朗，”她咬牙切齿地向他微笑，“想我了吗？”</p><p>不，不可能是她。莱纳原本凌厉凶猛的气势全无，他就像个瘪下去的气球，向后退了两步。她逐步逼近，让月光把那张脸蛋照的更加清楚。</p><p>她比四年前成熟了不少，原本圆润可爱的脸庞变得尖锐又咄咄逼人，有种蛰人的艳态。</p><p>是他四年前在帕拉迪岛的恋人。</p><p>可惜他们的关系在莱纳坦白自己是铠之巨人的身份时就结束了，莱纳现在还能回想起16岁的少女一边啜泣咒骂，一边徒劳地砍削他的后颈，直到刀片卷刃折断。</p><p>莱纳欺骗了她的感情，他也不想这样，可他不做这种事就活不下去。那时的莱纳被使命、责任和差点让他精神分裂的间谍活动压垮了。他要完成马莱军方派给他的任务、他要肩负起照顾贝尔托特和阿尼的职责、他要成为荣誉马莱人，让妈妈过上好日子，他每晚还会梦到马赛尔被巨人吃掉的情形。可怜的、一直以来努力保护他的马赛尔，被可怕的巨人攥在手里时是那么小一只，骨骼肌肉被嚼碎时还会发出清脆的声响，嘎吱嘎吱。莱纳需要一个可爱的女孩来慰藉他的心，不然他会死。</p><p>在莱纳看着她的脸发呆的同时，她也在观察莱纳，莱纳比她的变化更大。少年莱纳骄傲又自信，充满了男子气概，声音洪亮，可靠又值得信赖。而现在的莱纳——他才21岁，却活像是31岁，甚至年纪更大。莱纳两颊消瘦，皮肤苍白，青色的胡茬显示他已经无心打理自己的外表，疲惫又落魄。</p><p>莱纳有很多想问她的话：你怎么会在这里？帕拉迪岛人攻打进来了吗？艾伦他们也来了吗？但喉咙紧闭，他一个字也说不出来，只是徒劳又愚蠢地抓着她的手。</p><p>“干得好，布朗副长。”</p><p>是吉克·耶格尔。马莱的战士长从路灯后面的阴影下走出来，一边鼓掌，一边对他们二人温和地笑了笑：“我从酒吧出来就一直在观察你们了，起初我还担心你因酒精变得迟钝，但现在看来完全是多虑。”</p><p>“毕竟你一直以来都是一位优秀的战士。”</p><p>吉克在“战士”这个词上咬字极重，仿佛在暗示莱纳。莱纳只觉得背后发冷，还好他没有说更多的话，假如让吉克听到了，他会不会向军方和政府告发他，说他与帕拉迪岛的恶魔勾结企图卖国？</p><p>“把这位帕拉迪岛的间谍交给我吧。”</p><p>女人的鼻子厌恶地皱了起来，而吉克则像捏一只猫一样掐住了她的后颈，让她动弹不得。“我现在要去审讯这位敌国间谍了，”吉克对着莱纳微笑，“要一起来吗，布朗副长？”</p><p>*<br/>
吉克一进门就粗鲁地把她扔在床上，率先开始脱掉他身上的衣服。他警告她：“如果你想试试人类和巨人哪个跑的更快，那你现在就可以跑了。”</p><p>莱纳原先以为吉克会带她去刑讯室，再用那些残酷的刑具来拷问她，所以他才不放心地跟过来。但没想到，吉克只是把她带到了一间普通的旅馆里。办理入住的时候，老板娘还多看了他们两眼——两个荣誉马莱军官，一个来路不明的艾尔迪亚女人，大概也能想到会发生什么。</p><p>她直到吉克脱掉裤子，欺身压上来时才反应剧烈起来。“别碰我！”她低声呵斥，“你这臭猴子、野兽混蛋！别用你的脏手碰我！”</p><p>吉克一点也不生气，他低声笑了起来：“是你们的那位小个子兵长教你的吗？这种话不应该从淑女的口中说出。”</p><p>吉克·耶格尔穿着马莱军服时总是显得清瘦，但脱下衣服后却明显能看出锻炼得当的结实修长的身躯。他的阴茎倒是长得不像他本人那般温柔斯文，反而形状粗长，丑陋凶悍，像是野兽胯下才会有的东西。它在吉克扯开她的衣服、露出女人雪白的胸乳和娇嫩肥美的私处时就硬起来了，抵在她的阴部上慢慢摩擦，屡次撑开穴口，就等着临门一脚。</p><p>“我忘了，”他笑，“你不是淑女，你只是一个帕拉迪岛的恶魔婊子。”</p><p>她因为这种羞辱性的话语而猛地打颤，在她想要还口的下一秒，吉克的性器就挤进了女人紧闭的肉缝。那么小、那么窄又嫩的蜜缝，现在被他胯下的凶器整个干开了，挤压推拒着想把那根阴茎吐出去。可惜吉克不会让她如意，他压在她的身上，快而狠地将她柔软的蜜穴操的一团糟，一遍又一遍地把她的阴道碾压侵犯。</p><p>莱纳呆愣在原地，他应该阻止这场强奸，起码在吉克撕掉她的衣服时就打他一拳。但是莱纳什么也做不到，他是个胆小鬼。胆小鬼莱纳，废物莱纳，就像波尔克小时候嘲笑他的那样。</p><p>“布朗副长，”吉克对他说，“把裤子脱了。”</p><p>莱纳以为自己听错了，但吉克又耐心地重复了一遍：“请把裤子脱掉。”这次吉克加上了敬语，莱纳很害怕吉克用敬语对他说话，让他有些不寒而栗——就好像吉克能看穿他脑袋里在想什么似的。</p><p>莱纳迟疑但顺从地解开腰带，拉下了军服长裤的拉链。他不敢违背吉克的命令，所有人里面他最害怕的就是吉克。战士小队里的其他人，皮克、甚至是常欺负莱纳的波尔克都像是他的兄弟姐妹，他们自小就一同长大。但吉克不一样，在他们幼年时期被集中训练时，吉克就已经比他们几个都要年长、经验丰富，吉克一直是他们的领导者，代替马莱监视、管理他们。</p><p>吉克让他过去，莱纳便走到跟前，羞怯不安地用手遮挡住下面，尽管他还没有脱掉内裤。</p><p>“我不是让你脱掉裤子吗，布朗副长？”吉克一边挺腰操弄着女人，下身发出淫秽的水声和肉体拍打的声音，“把上衣也一起脱掉吧。”</p><p>莱纳慢吞吞地解开外套，然后是衬衫，背心，内裤。17岁的莱纳健壮又充满了力量，肌肉结实饱满且富有弹性，21岁的莱纳消瘦了一些，但依旧壮——或者说是丰满得像头熊，只是皮肤变得黯淡无光。他现在一丝不挂了，只剩下靴子、长袜和袜带。莱纳的耻毛虽然也是金色，但和吉克的浓密粗糙不一样，柔软稀疏。阴茎垂头丧气地趴在两腿间，虽然软着，但仍大的惊人，阴囊因为冷空气的刺激而皱巴巴的。</p><p>吉克抓住了她的头发，将她的脑袋压在莱纳的下腹处。“舔。”他说。</p><p>她还未挣扎，莱纳先惶恐地后退了两步。“不要……”他小声拒绝，“算了吧，耶格尔战士长。”</p><p>吉克不为所动，他抬起眼直勾勾地盯着莱纳。“莱纳，”吉克换了一副温和的口气同他讲理，“你不做，我就去找其他人了。我想贾利亚德会很乐意效劳，或许法尔科也是时候接触一下成年人的乐趣了，你说呢？”</p><p>莱纳犹豫了一会，只得妥协。吉克又把女人的脸摁在了莱纳的阴茎上，吉克很喜欢看她那张漂亮脸蛋被雄性的性器玷污欺辱，这让他非常兴奋。</p><p>她已经很久没有见过莱纳两腿之间的那玩意了，上次见还是很久之前……其实她大可以一口将莱纳的阴茎咬断，让他吃点苦头，反正他很快又能重新长出来一根。可她最后还是不忍心，只是含住软而庞大的龟头吮吸，像是婴儿吮吸母亲的乳头。</p><p>“你喜欢布朗副长？”</p><p>吉克发现了她的小秘密，愉快地笑了起来，手掌轻轻拍打着她的脸。“只是给他口交就这么有感觉……吸的真紧，我差点就射出来了。还是说，其实你很想怀上敌人的孩子，所以迫不及待地要我射在里面？”</p><p>是的，怀孕，她这时才惊恐地反应过来，将莱纳的阴茎从口中吐出，奋力挣扎。但为时已晚，吉克·耶格尔的精液已经射了进去——马莱的战士长恶劣地故意抵在她的宫口射精，好让精液被灌进她体内的最深处，提高受孕率。</p><p>接下来轮到莱纳了，其实莱纳并不想做这种事——他并非对她没有冲动，17岁的少年血气方刚，一天能对着喜欢的女人硬上六次。但莱纳·布朗现在已经21岁了，那段puppy love对他来说早就是不敢奢求的东西。</p><p>吉克的视线如芒在背，莱纳冷汗直流，他强迫自己尽量表现的不要那么软弱。我是战士，是坚不可摧的马莱之盾，他这么说服自己，然后握住半软不硬的阴茎，颤抖着把这根大家伙往她被吉克的精液润滑过的蜜穴里塞。</p><p>莱纳硬不起来，他从帕拉迪岛回来之后就是这样了，甚至连晨勃都没有过。噩梦和抑郁情绪把他整个人都毁掉了，他总是出现幻觉，过去的阴影将他攫住了，他每天都比前一天要更衰弱、逼近死亡。今天早上，莱纳还试图割腕自杀，但最后他只是把手腕动脉横着用刀片割开，看着它因巨人之力而飞速愈合。</p><p>那根软趴趴的巨物塞不进去，莱纳的后背因为恐惧而被冷汗浸湿了。吉克在他身后，冰冷的蓝眼睛从眼镜后面审视他对马莱的忠心。假如他硬不起来——不，他必须要硬起来，他必须要侵犯眼前这个帕拉迪岛的间谍，只有这样才能证明他政治信仰的纯洁性——即便这个要被他的阴茎拷问的敌方间谍曾经是他的恋人。</p><p>莱纳终于把头部挤了进去，进而是剩下的部分。他和她已经很久没有做过了，她的私处湿润绵软又熟悉。</p><p>他们上次做爱还是四年前，调查兵团庆功宴结束后，两个年轻人在偏僻的柴房里赤裸着身体相拥。莱纳还记得她被他操进去的时候会发出很可爱的声音，少女娇嫩的小穴勉强地吮吸着他发育的过于优越的阴茎。莱纳向她许诺了很多编织出的谎言，比如他们将来可以开农场，在偏僻的乡下生活，他们要生很多小孩，三个，四个，甚至更多。和我结婚吧，17岁的莱纳一边埋头粗喘冲刺一边向她恳求，还带着少年的自负与傲慢，笃定她一定会和他结婚似的。等把可恶的巨人全部杀光，就和我结婚——</p><p>没过几天，他铠之巨人的身份就暴露了。</p><p>莱纳也记得当时他变身时她的表情，震惊，困惑，恐惧，悲伤，厌恶，莱纳一瞬间被她的眼神刺中了。不要看我——如果可以的话，莱纳想这么对她喊道。马可临死前无助的表情和她的脸庞重叠了，双倍的内疚折磨着他仅剩不多的良心。</p><p>她不愿承认，但莱纳进来的时候她从精神上得到了一种极为强烈的快感。男人的性器即使软着，尺寸也十分可观，像是无骨柔软的触手将她的私处撑满。她为了掩饰自己脸颊的潮红，厉声讥讽他：“废物，白长这么大的老二了，你就这点能耐？阉了的公牛都比你有用——”</p><p>莱纳硬了。</p><p>已经四年没有勃起的阴茎在她体内抬头，逐渐充血膨大，将她里面塞得满满当当。她很快就说不出话了，因为那根肉棒把她的每一寸内壁皱褶都完全撑开，鞭挞着她敏感的嫩穴。她的蜜肉被迫吸附在这根朝思暮想的阴茎上，莱纳的肉棒比吉克的还要大上一圈，每次抽出来都会被带出一点穴肉。</p><p>吉克从身后仔细地观察他们两人交媾的模样，刚刚被他侵犯过的私处又被另一个男人完全肏开，莱纳就像一条发情的公狗一样趴在她身上抽插。吉克伸手去抚摸他们交配中的性器，莱纳和她都猛地颤抖了一下。吉克用修长的手指将她被操进小穴的花唇扯了出来，让它们紧贴在莱纳的阴茎根部，殷勤地伺候着没能挤进蜜穴里的卵蛋。她下面很湿，远比吉克操她时还要湿的厉害，淫水顺着臀部流淌得到处都是。</p><p>莱纳没能坚持很久——十分钟，或许是十五分钟，不过这足够把她操到潮吹了，透明的水液喷溅到了莱纳的胸膛和脸上。与之相对的，莱纳像是要把阴囊都塞进去似的，呻吟着将积攒了四年没有发泄的精液内射进抽搐中的小穴，射到她浑身发抖，神志涣散。</p><p>就像是街边交配的狗。吉克冷漠地将阴茎塞进了她的口中，草草抽插了一阵，抽出那根被舔得亮晶晶的肉棒，在她的脸上拍打着，直到射出今晚的第二股精液。她刚高潮完，很乖，任由吉克将精液射在她的睫毛上、鼻尖上、嘴唇上，剩下的一部分则射进口腔里，吃了满口白花花的精水。</p><p>吉克这次射完精后仍然硬着，于是他抓住她的脚踝，把她拽到身下，像是用她来自慰一样操进她高热的湿漉漉的穴，又嫩又紧。</p><p>她被吉克的操弄从刚才浑浑噩噩的飘忽状态中清醒过来，吉克抽烟太多，所以精液苦味重，使她忍不住干呕。</p><p>“不许吐。”吉克掐住她的脖子，低声威胁，“咽下去，不然你下次吞的就不止是精液了。”</p><p>这时候和吉克对着干一点好处都没有。她艰难地把精液全部吃下去，闭上眼睛，假装自己是一具死尸。吉克显然不喜欢她这种态度，他抽出肉棒，照着她被操翻的蜜穴用掌根拍打起来，使了十足的力气，殴打到她的屄穴又红又肿，蜜水横流，然后让她坐在了自己的阴茎上。</p><p>她一点也不想被吉克·耶格尔抱着交媾，可他故意把她紧紧搂在怀里，像是一对正在做爱的浓情蜜意的恋人。</p><p>和敌人做这种事不恶心吗，不想吐吗？</p><p>她的脸被迫埋在吉克热烘烘的胸膛里，鼻尖充斥着他的体味——汗味，香烟味，以及无法忽视的香水味。反胃感涌上了她的喉头，这到底算什么……她被木质和麝香的味道熏得发晕作呕。是体毛浓密的男人为了掩盖体味、或者他本来就十分热衷喷洒香水——吉克·耶格尔就是个被俘虏后，也会恬不知耻要求供应红茶和点心的、过分讲究的混蛋，不管是哪种理由都让她控制不住地想吐。帕拉迪岛的人民还在受苦挨饿，而这个人渣却在马莱过着奢侈考究的生活。</p><p>“混球……”她低声咒骂，“我要吐在你身上，我要把你的十根手指一节一节依次砍断，我要把你那颗毛茸茸的猴子脑袋割下来挂在玛利亚之墙上……”</p><p>“好可怕啊，”吉克装模作样地抱怨，“我都要被你吓到失禁了。”</p><p>说罢，吉克将她的臀部高高抬起，穴口朝上，骑跨在她身上，就像是要准备往里注入液体好让它们不至于流淌的到处都是。吉克也确实这么做了，但他这次射入的东西远比精液要多、要热，起先是细碎的水流，然后冲击力慢慢变大，激流冲刷着她每一寸敏感的蜜肉，把她的里面完全灌满、沾染上令她作呕的他的气味。</p><p>她意识到吉克在做什么了，惊异之子喜欢用自己的体液做点坏事，先是用脊髓液把无辜的村民变成了无垢巨人，现在又是用这种方式羞辱她。</p><p>尿液的量比精液要多得多，热烫的大量液体将她灌到下腹胀痛，多余的则从他们亲密交合的缝隙中溢出来，淅淅沥沥地流到了床单上，散发出动物似的骚烘烘的气味。她听到小穴里细微的水声持续了很久，等到男人放尿结束，他才稍稍起身，性器在她体内抖了抖。</p><p>吉克·耶格尔亲昵地吻着她的耳朵，“要感谢我，”他虚情假意地说，“你不想怀上莱纳的孩子，我大发慈悲帮你把精液冲洗干净——多么体贴。”</p><p>下一秒吉克就笑不出来了，她像只迅猛的母豹，翻身一跃而起咬下了他的左耳垂，早已蓄势待发的尖牙利齿只等着对手露出破绽。</p><p>吉克捂着流血的左耳，又惊又怒，他猛地扇了她一个耳光。“你这婆娘！”他尖叫，恼怒的眼泪溢满了眼眶，“我四年前就该把你在帕拉迪岛上碾成肉泥！”</p><p>这下吉克那张虚伪的、假惺惺的面具总算被她撕毁了，他气急败坏又因疼痛而流泪的样子像个坏脾气的小男孩。</p><p>她的脸颊火辣辣地肿痛，但她一点也不在乎。她感受到吉克疲软的阴茎在她体内又慢慢膨胀、变硬，于是她轻蔑地笑了起来。</p><p>吉克又要打她，但被莱纳抓住了手腕，腕骨攥得咯吱作响。吉克惊诧地看向他，而莱纳也被自己的举动吓了一跳，副战士长懦弱地收回了手，以并不可信的理由为自己开脱、为她求情：“她只是普通的艾尔迪亚人，没有巨人之力，如果打坏了就……还是留着她再多套出一些帕拉迪岛的情报吧。”</p><p>她盯着莱纳，然后喉咙里发出了尖锐又失望的笑声。“胆小鬼，懦夫，”她说，“你一点也没变，莱纳·布朗，你和吉克一样让我恶心。”</p><p>莱纳羞愧地低着头，畏畏缩缩，可他的阴茎却因为她的辱骂而又一次勃起了，背叛了它主人的意志。他无措地看着吉克将女人捞了起来，她双腿大张，和吉克交合的部位一览无余——像是野兽配种一样，吉克深红粗大的性器一次又一次地操开她原本紧闭的小穴，精液混杂淫水尿液将吉克的耻毛和卵蛋、还有她的阴部涂抹得一片狼藉。她原本光洁白皙的私处被吉克沉甸甸的阴囊反复拍打，泛着下流的、熟透了的红色。</p><p>吉克蘸取两人的体液，将手指插入了她的后穴，缓慢而残忍地做着扩张。然后他拔出阴茎，侵犯了她还没被任何男人碰过的后穴。前面的处女交给了莱纳，而后面的第一次是吉克。女人痛苦地睁大了眼睛，反手拧住吉克健壮结实的小臂肌肉。</p><p>“过来，布朗副长。”吉克命令他，将她被吉克先前肏得松软翕张的艳红雌穴撑开，摆成一副欢迎侵犯的样子。</p><p>莱纳又一次操进了她前面的小穴，两根过于粗硕的阴茎将她的前后两穴完全肏开，只隔了一层薄薄的肉壁摩擦操干。她被两个高大的男人夹在中间奸淫使用，鼻尖充斥着两种雄性的浓烈气味——莱纳和吉克身上的气味微妙的不同，她闻到莱纳身上那种特别又让人怀念的汗味，闻到了干净的肥皂味，闻到了酒精的气味。</p><p>她抵抗不了莱纳，只好任由莱纳抱着她操弄。他面露愧疚之色，又闭上眼睛，虔诚地像是在赎罪一样，轻轻舔舐她被吉克打肿的脸颊。而她就在莱纳的舌尖刚碰到肿痛的伤口时，无法自控地高潮了。</p><p>最后一次，她想，于是伸出舌头去回吻莱纳。莱纳惊讶惶恐地瑟缩起来，而她摁住他的后脑勺，强迫他张开嘴与自己接吻。她的口中还有残留的精液味道，现在莱纳的口腔里也充斥着这种味道了。</p><p>吉克故意要在这对黏腻纠缠的男女之间横插一脚，他扼住她的喉咙，压迫到女人快窒息才松手，转而去残忍地拉扯她的乳头。婊子还会爱上轮奸自己的敌人吗？他问。</p><p>两人的分别在她的前后穴里射精，莱纳射精时抱住她的力度简直要把她的脊柱挤碎。她听见他哭了，原本强壮坚毅的马莱战士一边像失禁似的汨汨地淌精，一边用泪水打湿了她的颈窝，他的胡茬扎的她皮肤发痛。对不起，他低声忏悔，请杀了我吧。</p><p>吉克·耶格尔用一块软布擦拭干净自己的阴茎，穿上裤子，把她扛了起来。莱纳还躺在床上，神志不清，眼泪狼狈又软弱地流了满脸。耶格尔战士长，他问，你要带她去哪里？</p><p>不用担心，布朗副长。吉克又恢复了平日里那种斯文得体的模样，你不会再见到她了，今天发生的事情我不会告诉别人。</p><p>莱纳有那么一瞬间想要把她从吉克的手中抢夺回来，但现在仅仅维持使他活着的呼吸和心跳就已经耗尽了全部精力。吉克离开了，莱纳蜷缩在浸满了三人体液的冰凉潮湿的床单上，又一次为自己的胆怯无力而哭了起来。</p><p>*<br/>
她醒来时，发现自己正躺在车厢的后面，四肢麻木，胃里像是有一百只马蜂在上下翻飞地折腾搅和，头痛欲裂。她身体赤裸，身上盖着一条粗糙的毛毯，沉重，又散发出一种发霉的潮乎乎的味道——看来这条毛毯的目的并不是为她保暖，只是挡住她的裸体为她遮羞，好让她不那么引人注目。</p><p>“醒了？”</p><p>吉克的声音从前面传来，他回头看她，脸上依旧挂着虚伪温柔的笑容。“睡得还好吗？”他的左耳完好，看来已经用巨人之力修复好了残缺的耳垂。</p><p>不，一点都不好。她伸手摸向肿痛的私处，精液干涸在了发胀疼痛的穴口，将手指伸进去还能搅出阴道深处未干的浓稠精液——不知道是吉克还是莱纳的。吉克这个混蛋，甚至都没有清理她的下面，只是把她当成具尸体似的用破毯子一卷就扔到了车上。她现在还能闻到雄性精液的臭味和那种吉克留下的腥臊味——她又想吐了。</p><p>“别那样看我，”吉克对她笑，“你暴露了，我当时只能用这种方式瞒过莱纳——不是吗？”</p><p>吉克·耶格尔就是一个虚伪恶毒的贱货。她深知吉克有一万种办法能替她打掩护，可他只是单纯想羞辱她罢了。看着昔日的敌人从肉体到精神都被自己侵犯了个透，还挺令人愉快的。</p><p>“操你妈，吉克·耶格尔。”她虚弱地说道。</p><p>“她已经死了。”</p><p>吉克轻松地答道，镜片后的蓝眼睛却一点笑意都没有，“变成了无垢巨人在帕拉迪岛四处游荡，估计已经被你们调查兵团杀死了吧。”</p><p>她哑然，一时不知道是该说他活该，还是该谴责把艾尔迪亚人当做低劣人种迫害的马莱。他们都是受害者，可惜吉克选择了一条和她完全不同的路。她原本应该因为他的遭遇而可怜他，但她没法原谅吉克对她的战友们做过的事——调查兵团以血肉之躯为盾牌和诱饵和兽之巨人殊死一搏，她到现在还记得兽之巨人投掷的碎石从她耳边呼啸而过、将她的战友砸成一滩烂泥的情景。</p><p>她每天晚上都会梦到。</p><p>“我以为你不会帮艾伦。”吉克阴阳怪气地说，“我记得你和艾伦的关系并没有好到让你冒着这么大的风险独自来马莱侦查——还瞒着调查兵团。”</p><p>确实，她和艾伦虽然是关系亲密的战友，但还不足以让她做出类似背叛调查兵团的行为——她甘愿做先遣侦查兵只是为了来马莱见一个人，而她已经见到了。</p><p>她不打算把这些告诉吉克，向狡诈冷血的兽之巨人暴露自己的弱点并无好处，更何况吉克永远也不会明白爱情是多么不服从道理和规则的东西。</p><p>她只是把这个难题像抛接球一样，带着胜利的微笑又扔回给了吉克：“你觉得呢？”</p><p> </p><p>end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>